Mine
by Fangirl257
Summary: Derek overhears something he shouldn't have. Does it finally give him the kick in the ass that he needs?


"If we ever crossed that line he'd either leave once my clothes were off or right after we finished."

Her words haunt me. I was never meant to hear them, it was a private conversation between her and JJ, but now they are imprinted in my mind. My heart breaks that she thinks this of me, that she doesn't know how special she is. Right now, I'm staring at her as she laughs with the team. There is something in Penelope Garcia's eyes that I will never find in another woman. They light up at the little things that bring people joy, like a good cup of coffee or a cute picture she finds on the internet to chase away cases. I found my soul in her eyes. She has a once in a lifetime kind of heart. Once you meet her, you will never find another person that can compare to her kindness, to her love. She melts me, breaks down all of my walls until I am left unguarded. That woman makes me feel safer than anything in this world. Before the day I accidentally called her Gomez, the first day I called her Baby Girl, I never believed in soulmates. The thought of finding the other half of my heart never even crossed my mind. I thought I would spend my days being a player, never settle down, afraid to love someone like my mother loved my father and then lose them. Then she turned around and I instantly saw my future.

I stay silent as the team says their goodbyes to us, nodding my head in acknowledgement. Now it is just us, her looking at me with the eyebrows knitting together trying to figure me out.

"Why so quiet, Hot Stuff?" She asks.

"Just have a lot on my mind."

Penelope leans forward, her cleavage on display for me. "Ya know, I have the best listening ears in all of Virgina."

I smile at her and reach my hand to interlace in her's. I feel her tense slightly. "How about we go back to my place?"

She retacts her hand, "Baby Boy, I don't think that is such a great idea."

"Why not?" I cock my head to the side. It isn't like she's never been over before. We have movie nights all the time.

"Because there's a girl at the bar eyeing you very hard and if she sees you touching me, she might not come over. What kind of best friend would I be if I stood in the way of you getting your groove thang on?" Her voice cracks a little and my heart aches for her.

Grabbing her hand yet again, I bring it up to kiss her on the palm. "I don't see anyone but you."

Her breath hitches and I see tears start to form in the corner of her eyes. Penelope removes her hand from my grasp and gets up. "You can't do that to me," she whispers and walks away.

I throw money on the table, chasing her out of the bar.

"Baby Girl!" I yell, and I see her stop. She doesn't turn around.

When I reach her, I walk around her to see mascara running down her face. My hand comes up to make those beautiful eyes of her's meet mine.

"You can't toy with me, Derek. I'm not yours to pity." She barely chokes out.

I shake my head, "It isn't like that, Penelope."

She laughs, "Yeah right. You interested in me? Only in my dreams."

Sliding my hands to settle on her hips, I bring out bodies closer. Rain starts to spit from the sky, the coolness feeling nice on my heated skin. I have to make her believe me. It's time for me to get over my fear. I lower my lips and capture her's in a tender kiss. It takes her a few moments to respond, but soon I feel her lips move against mine. Penelope moves to wrap her hands around my shoulders. Light rain falls around us, but we don't seem to care. This has been years coming and as I slip my tongue into her mouth, I can tell you it was worth the wait. When the need to breathe gets too much, we separate. Our chests heave,

"So, I'll ask you again, Baby Girl. Come home with me?" I husk out, my voice full of want.

"Derek.."

I move down and grab her ass, grinding into her, my erection evident.

"Please."

"I'm afraid." She whisper into my chest.

"Give me a chance to show you how much I love you." I beg of her, knowing that her insecurities are swarming in that brilliant mind of her's.

She nods her head and I lead her back to my truck. I'll have someone bring her car over later, but right now all I care about is getting her home and making her mine. I keep one hand touching her, afraid that it will all fall away and I'll wake up from a dream. She is thinking, I know it, about how this will all play out. The look on her face gives it away, part confused, part excited. I won't stop until she knows that nobody in this world can hold a candle to her.

"I heard what you said to JJ the other day." I break the silence.

Her eyes almost bulge out of her head, "What!"

"I know that right now you are thinking how you can hide from me, that once clothes come off, you think I won't like what I see."

"Stop profiling me." She tells me and I laugh.

I bring my hand, trailing it up her thigh, cupping her warm core. "Baby Girl, I can't wait to get you in my bed. You turn me on without even trying."

I give her a smoldering look, full of lust and love.

"But, I'm not your typical woman you sleep with." She looks away from me, ashamed.

We pull into my driveway and I almost jump out of the car to rush to her side. If we weren't employed by the FBI, I would take her right now so that I could banish all of the thoughts in her head. Once we are inside my house, I pin her against my front door. My lips attack the side of her neck, my teeth nipping at her sweet flesh. I can't get over how soft she is. I'll never be able to get enough. Bringing my hands up, I work on the buttons of her shirt. The one day she doesn't wear something I can easily pull over her head.

"Derek." She moans and it is music to my ears. Nothing will ever sound as amazing as her.

Frustrated with how long it is taking for my hands to feel her skin, I take her blouse in my hands, ripping it off in one jerk. Buttons fly everywhere, making tiny clashes as they hit my hardwood floors. A surprised gasp leaves her lips and I smirk against her skin. My lips move down, hands coming behind her to unclasp her bra. Before I feast on the objects of my obsession of the last five years, I lean back. I growl as I take in her luscious form. When she goes to cover herself, almost anticipating me to bolt, I stop her.

"Damn, you are beautiful."

"I'm not..."

Before she can finish her statement, I pull her into my arms, "You keep thinking you aren't my type, that you are unworthy, but fuck, Baby Girl, are you ever. You're different in every way and always for the better. Nobody is you and no one ever will be able to compare."

Tears come to life in her eyes at my words,

"I love you, Penelope Garcia, and I intend to make you mine."

Claiming her lips, I slip my arms down to pick her up. Legs wrap around my waist and God do I love the feeling. I carry her to my bed, laying her gently on the satin sheets. Pulling off my shirt, I cover her body with mine. Hands come up to message her full breasts. They feel oh so wonderful in my hands. Drawing a rosy nipple into my mouth, I swirl my tongue around the bud as it hardens. I palm the twin in my hand, fingers tweaking in rhythm as I suck. Her hips rock against me, wanting friction. I pull back only to discard her of her skirt and me of my pants. Feeling her bare skin against me is like heaven. I want nothing more than to have my cock buried so deep inside of her, but I know that she deserves my A game, to be worshiped. Taking her nipple back into my mouth, I suck, loving the moans that are flying out of her. Penelope places her hands on my head, cradling my face to her chest. Her body tenses as a loud moan echos in my bedroom. Looking up, I see her face flushed. A deep blush settles on her cheeks,

"I've... never from just that before." She admits to me and I grin.

"God, I can't wait to taste you." I say, kissing down her body.

"Derek, you don't have to. I know it's not a guy's favorite thing to do. Honestly, you've already given me more than any other lover." Her voice is shy, something I'm not used to seeing in my normally confident Goddess.

Anger spreads through me, just slightly, at her past partners. Selfish fools is what they all are. She deserves to have her eyes roll in the back of her head and that is now my mission. Reaching her soaked panties, I hook my fingers around them, tearing them from her body. Juices glisten on her folds and I lick my lips. I place soft kisses on her thighs before I run my tongue, tasting her sweet essence. I moan into her warm, wet core, quickly becoming addicted to her. I wrap my arms around her legs, pulling her closer so I can dive into her. I circle her clit, sucking it. Her hips buck against my face. Hands come down, cupping the back of my head as I thrust my tongue into her warm depths. Her walls draw me in as deep as they can. I curl upwards, causing her gasp out my name. Soon, I replace my tongue with my fingers, flicking her sensitive bundle of nerves in time.

"Fuck! Don't stop! So good!" She moans.

I thrust my fingers harder, sucking her clit until I feel her walls seize around me. As she cums, my name falls from her lips in a scream. I remove my fingers and thrust my tongue into her, loving the taste of her on my tongue. When her body starts to come down, I rest my head on her stomach, smirking up at her. Crawling up her body, I press my lips to her's. I settle between her legs, the head of my cock running through her sensitive folds.

"Please, I need you." She begs.

When I go to reach for a condom that I keep in my bedside table, she stops me.

"I'm on the pill and I want to feel you."

I take my hard length in my hand, rubbing up and down her slit. Pushing in, we both let out a groan. I whisper a "fuck" out as I feel her tightness around me. She feels more amazing that I could ever imagine. Penelope scratches her nails down my back as I pull back and thrust back into her.

"Baby, you feel so amazing, so tight around me."

"Fuck, don't stop! Harder!"

Kissing her lips, I thrust into her. The sound of skin slapping fills the room as she meets my movements. Her moans turn into screams. Moving quickly, I sit up on my knees, bringing her legs to wrap around my hips. I hit a spot deeper than before and watch as her eyes roll into the back of her head. Bringing my hand in between us, with one circle of her clit, walls tighten around me. She cums, hard triggering my release. Her name falls from my lips as she screams her pleasure. We pant, trying to regain control of our bodies.

"I knew we'd be good, but damn Baby Girl, you just blew my fucking mind." I grin at her.

"Yeah?" She questions.

"We're out of this world amazing, Penelope."

She pulls me down in a lip smashing kiss and whispers that she loves me against my lips.

"You're mine, Baby Girl, and I'm never letting you go."


End file.
